A First Year for the Charmed Ones
by Double-Sins
Summary: The Charmed witches go to Hogwarts and teach there, but instead of Harry being there, James Potter and his friends are. Voldemort tries to attack James after seeing his devastating fall in the future. Better than it sounds! Plz read!
1. Visiting Dumbledore

A/N: This is a Harry Potter/ Charmed Crossover. Many know that I've already created two chapters. I stopped writing them b/c I became busy and distracted. I dearly apologize to the people who read my story. I'm sorry that I ended it without saying anything. This time, I will do my best to complete the story. The plot will change and Wyatt will not be included in the story. I will also try to revise better over my stories. I and many others have noticed that I have plenty of mistakes that need to fixed.

Chapter 1: First Day of School

Phoebe got up from bed, then she got dressed in some tan pants and a pink short sleeved shirt. She combed her short brown colored hair then she got her Hogwarts robe and put it around her. This would be the first day and year working at Hogwarts as the Divination teacher. Phoebe sighed as she tried to push her nervousness from herself. There wasn't much space in the room, but she'd be able to handle it. There was a large comfortable bed in the corner of the room that had a dresser at the foot of it. Windows were behind and over the bed letting the morning light shine through. Phoebe turned around as she heard knocks on the old but sturdy wood door. She released a small sigh again, checked her hair then she opened the door.

In came Piper and Paige. Phoebe smiled as they said hi to each other. She invited her sisters in then they sat on the bed. They all had identical black robes on that had a small castle pendant over their heart showing that they were teachers of Hogwarts.

"So are you guys nervous?" Paige asked even though she knew the answer. She just wanted to break the silence.

"I know I am!" Phoebe said. She looked inside the chest that stood at the edge of her bed and pulled out some black boots.

Piper looked at the boots. "You know those may not be comfortable since you'll have to be standing up in class most of the time." Paige laughed then she agreed.

Phoebe stuck her tongue out but she didn't remove them. "I don't have to stand as much. I can sit down most of the time. Remember all I have to do is teach kids to tell the future. How hard is that?" Phoebe said. She was hoping it wasn't too hard.

"It could be hard since most kids don't even have premonition…like someone I know." Paige said slightly rolling her eyes.

Phoebe made a small noise in response. Piper began talking, "Well I have to stand up considering I have to teach potions."

Paige bit her lip. She wanted to teach potions class. "I wanted that job. I don't see why Dumbledore let you have it."

"He let me have the job because I can create potions the better than you. I never changed my hair color!" Piper teasingly said. "And besides, you get to teach muggle studies. That shouldn't be hard considering that's the world we come from." Piper excluded.

"Muggle Studies is boring…I want something more exciting." Paige quietly said.

Phoebe thought for a moment. "You can teach Defense Against the Dark Arts or Care of Magical Creatures. I here someone is considering Against the Dark Arts but I don't think they are doing Magical Creatures this year. How about you do that? It sounds good to me!" Phoebe said even though she knew she was lying. Phoebe would never go near a magical creature unless maybe it was unicorn but that would be just about it. Paige smacked her lips as if to be thinking.

"You know Phoebe, you could be right. I just may take the Magical Creatures teaching job. At least its better to do that than human…I mean muggle studies. I'll see Dumbledore before the Welcome Feast begins later." Paige said. Piper and Paige got up as Phoebe said she was ready. The feast would begin later that evening but they wanted to talk to Dumbledore about Paige's job and so that they could be sorted into the four different houses out of curiosity.

The three witches kept getting lost since the stairs moved so frequently but somehow they ended up in front of the stone gargoyle that stayed in front of Dumbledore's office and room.

Phoebe whispered to Paige. "What is the password again?" Paige shrugged. Piper looked at the two sisters as if to be annoyed. Piper whispered, "Pumpkin Pasty." Then the gargoyle moved out of the way revealing stone stairs that winded upward in a twirling motion. The girls entered and reach the top. They looked around at the room. They had only been there once before but that was when the pictures were moving. But now the people inside to pictures were sound asleep. They looked around the room. Phoebe noticed a dusty old pointy black hat that was placed along a book shelve. She wondered why it was there if it was no use.

Dumbledore didn't seem to be up yet, thought Piper, but she was wrong. Dumbledore came from behind a door. He was dressed in a dark purple robe that had thin golden twisting lines running around it. Phoebe thought that the robe was pretty but she didn't say anything.

Dumbledore looked over his crescent spectacles and grinned pleasantly surprised to see the three new teachers. His white hair peaked from underneath a plain dark purple pointed hat. "How make I help you girls?" He asked as he made his way down to his cluttered but organized desk.

Phoebe nudged Paige gesturing for her to make her request. Paige looked sternly at Phoebe before slightly blushing at Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, I was wondering," Paige bit her lower lip out of nervousness. ",if I could have the class I teach changed."

No expressions showed upon Dumbledore's face. "To what class do you want to change to may I ask?"

Paige was overwhelmed by his politeness. "Um…do you have Defense Against the Dark Arts open?" She asked. Phoebe and Piper stood listening even though they weren't helping any.

"The job isn't open, but I'm still not sure if the teacher I asked to do it is able to do it. He hasn't replied to my request. Ah, thank you Paige, you just made me remember, that if this teacher for the Dark Arts teacher doesn't arrive then I won't have a teacher to watch over the Slytherin house." Dumbledore answered.

Paige was slightly disappointed. "Well how about Care of Magical Creature?" She hoped that was able to teach this at least.

Dumbledore smiled again. "If you are willing, then you'll be able to teach Magical Creatures. But do be aware of the creatures that you bring in and do be careful about reading about the creature before you let anyone or student near it. I don't want any accidents even though Madam Pomfrey is an excellent healer."

Paige smiled happy she wasn't teacher muggle studies. She moved a stranded of her flaming orange hair behind her ear. "Who will fill in for me in Muggle Studies?" She asked.

Dumbledore thought for a second. "I will surely find someone who is willing before the day is over. Is there anything else I can help you with?" The girls didn't say anything at first but Dumbledore waited patiently.

Piper decided to step forward. "Professor, we were told that when we toke the job, that needed to be sorted into the school houses."

Dumbledore frowned then he remembered. "Thank you Piper. It seems my memory is slipping." Dumbledore moved toward the book shelve and pulled down the dusty hat. He held it in his hands. "Would you like me place you houses now or later during the ceremony for the children?"

Piper already knew what her sisters were going to say so she spoke for them yet again. "I think we'll prefer it if the houses could be chosen for us now."

"As you wish." Dumbledore said then he placed the hat on Phoebe's head. She was going to remove the dirty hat not knowing that it would do the choosing. The hat began to talk.

_"Ah ha.__ A Charmed One, you have sisters. You are a bright young one. Well, you are a good friend but also you are smart. Where to put you is hard my dear. Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?"_ Phoebe didn't say anything. She thought that Piper and Paige could hear the hat, but she realized it was talking to her in her head. _"Oh, you are a brave one too I see. How about..."_ The hat paused then it said aloud, "_Gryffindor!" _Piper and Paige both jumped, not knowing the hat could talk. Dumbledore clapped softly then he put the hat on Paige's head. She didn't like the smell of the hat, but when it began talking, it took her mind from the smell. _"Yet, another Charmed One. You are quite different. You aren't as bright as the other on, but I know just where to put you!" _Phoebe looked at Paige, waiting for the hat to call out her house. _"Hufflepuff!"_ yelled the hat. Piper wasn't startled this time by the shout. Dumbledore clapped again, then he placed the hat on Piper's head. _"The last and oldest of the Charmed Ones.__ Ohh…I see the death of a sister had greatly overwhelmed you. Taking the job as older sister has taken its toll on you my dear… but you have the ambition to continue with what you believe is right. Yes, I see a lot of ambition. You are a great one I see. A worthy person that can do great things I see. I know exactly where to put you!!!"_ Piper closed her eyes anticipating the house name to be shouted. _"Slytherin!"_ Dumbledore looked puzzled at Piper, but he clapped. He removed the hat from her head and placed it back on the book shelf.

Piper didn't like the way Dumbledore looked at her, then she remembered what type of people were placed in Slytherin but why her then. This was a big confusion to Piper since she saw herself as a good respectable person. Dumbledore said that they could leave, but Piper stayed behind telling Phoebe and Paige to go on out without her. Piper felt she needed to talk with Dumbledore.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this. As I said earlier, I will update soon with a new revised version of chapter 2! Plz RR!


	2. Talking and Hearing

Chapter 2:

Piper waited until she heard the gargoyle swoosh letting her know her sisters were gone. Dumbledore took a seat behind his cluttered desk. He caught Piper looking at the mess.

"This is quite organized." He said looking at Piper closely with a small smile across his aging face. Piper just gave a small nod. "Would you like to sit?" He asked.

Piper said no thank you. "Professor Dumbledore, you can probably guess why I'm still here." She looked down at Dumbledore, he wasn't looking at her. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"I have a slight idea. Is it the house you were sorted into?"

"Yes sir. I was given a small description of each house from Professor McGonagall. She told me that Slytherin was made up of 'troublesome' students." Piper answered.

Dumbledore chuckled. "She is still quite young Piper. Her views are still fresh and she isn't as...wizened on everything. Slytherin isn't troublesome. They are people who are quite ambitious and powerful witches and wizards. Slytherin consists of people that have a very determined mindset. So you see, you're a determined person Piper and the hat saw that."

Piper still didn't want to be in Slytherin because of their reputation. "So this means I'm not evil, right?"

Dumbledore chuckled again. Piper found something to be wrong if he found the situation funny. "No you are not evil. If you were Piper, you wouldn't be here." Piper nodded. Then she turned to leave. Dumbledore called her back. "Piper if my Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher doesn't arrive, do you mind being head teacher of Slytherin House?" Piper thought her face didn't show anything, but she must've thought wrong since Dumbledore put his hand up waving it. "I shouldn't have asked. You are new here." Piper didn't want to watch what she perceived as 'bad kids'. But Dumbledore and been nice and gracious and she felt she couldn't say no.

"It's ok Professor. I can do it." Piper hoped that the teacher would show up! Professor Dumbledore studied Piper, and then he turned his attention to some papers on his desk. Piper turned and left. She thought that Paige and Phoebe would be waiting by the door, but she was wrong. They had left somewhere.

Piper began to walk toward the grand stairs but a tall round man approached her. His long bushy hair and beard crowded his face only showing beady eyes, a round nose, and cheeks. His clothes were shabby and dirty looking. His boots clunked against the marble flooring. He was very tall and Piper considered him a giant, but she didn't say anything.

"I don't know yeh do I?" He said to her. It sounded like he was drunk, but Piper didn't smell any alcohol around him, but then again, she didn't really want to smell him. Piper wanted to leave; she didn't want to be with him.

"Well I don't know you either." She answered.

He gave a hearty laugh. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Just call me Hagrid though. I am Keeper of Keys and Grounds here at the school." Piper didn't say anything. She wondered what did he do as keeper of keys and grounds for the school, but she didn't ask. "And you are?" He asked.

Piper jumped, being lost in her thoughts. "Oh, I'm Piper Halliwell. I teach potions class." Piper didn't put her hand out to shake his because she didn't want to touch his big dirty hands. He didn't put his out either, which Piper was thankful for that.

"Well nice meet'n yeh Ms. Hall-a-well."

Piper didn't like the way he spoke, but she didn't correct him. "Just Piper is fine." She tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Hagrid didn't mind or he didn't notice. "I gotta get goin'. I gotta get the kids here after I talk ter Dumbledore. Piper moved out of the way so that Hagrid could go see Dumbledore. He stood there for a second in front of the large stone gargoyle, then he turned around to Piper. "I seem to have forgot the password."

Piper sighed. "Pumpkin Pasty." Hagrid gave a wide smile, thanking her then he repeated the password to the gargoyle and he made his large self up the stairs. The gargoyle moved back into place.

Piper turned back toward the stairs. She went to the side of them and entered a door entering the dim lit dungeons of Hogwarts. It faintly smelt of mold, but Piper felt she had to approach Filch about the smell soon, especially if she'd be living and teaching down there. She made her way along the corridor, past the quiet burning flamed torches. A picture here or there welcomed her to the school. Piper finally reached her destination which was the windowless classroom. She walked to the front where her wood sturdy desk stood after going over the smooth stones steps that overlooked the classroom. She had her chalkboard next to the desk, but she forgot to get chalk and an eraser from Hogsmeade. She'd just have to teach from their text book, which was "Potions, Charms, and Spells for the Young, Old, and the Restless by Carlin Verbate". Piper sighed after she looked at the pendulum clock against the wall. She had three hours to waste before the children arrived and the grand feast began.

Piper began to make sure her ingredients were organized for her class tomorrow when Paige and Phoebe came into the room. They were both smiling. Piper looked up noticing that they each had a black handbag with the Hogwarts castle emblem in gold and red on the front of it. Piper sighed when they reached her.

Phoebe spoke first, holding up the handbag. "We found these on our beds. We just brought yours so you can see what's inside of it!" _I'll have put a locking charm on my door so that only I can get inside of it before the day ends_, Piper thought to herself. Phoebe handed Piper the bag and she took it.

"Have you guys already looked in yours?" Piper asked as she found that bag was light-weighted.

"Yeah. We both got different stuff except we both got a grading quill and grading ink." Paige answered. Paige leaned against one of the student's desk, her arms crossed.

Piper put her hand inside the bag and pulled out a mahogany wooded box. It was about the size of a small jewelry box. Piper sat her bag down on her desk as she still held the box. She opened the case and found long thin circular pieces of chalk laid in neat rows on top of each other. She gave a small smile, glad that she didn't have to worry about chalk anymore. "Wow, chalk!" Piper sarcastically said. Phoebe gave a soft laugh. Piper turned and sat the chalk down on the small chalk tray next to the board. She turned back and pulled out a quill that was contained in a thin glass veil. The feather used for it was white decorated with small black dots. Piper turned it in her fingers until she found the words, "_Grading Quill"_ in cursive on the veil. "This will come in handy, I guess." Piper said. Paige gasped and Phoebe's eyes became wider. Piper raised her eyebrow in question to their expression. Paige pointed past Piper's shoulder. Piper turned around and found "This will come in handy," neatly written on the chalk board. "Okay, that's freaky." Piper said quietly.

"That chalk can write what you say Piper. Isn't that cool?" Phoebe said with a wide grin on her face. Piper did find that rather relieving though about the chalk. She didn't have to worry about tiring her hand out through the day. "Come on! What's next?" Phoebe asked. Her hands clapped together.

Piper reached into the bag. She pulled out an ink bottle with red and black ink swirled together within each other. The bottle read, "Grading Ink. Choose red and or black to grade with." Piper carefully sat the bottle down on her desk. Then she reached in pulling out a chalk board eraser that read, "Wave-O-Eraso!. Just wave your hand and the eraser will erase everything for you!" Piper did something between a snort and a laugh. "Their advertisement is just as corny as our world's." She said. Paige nodded in agreement. Phoebe took the eraser from Piper and pointed to the bottom of it. It had tiny holes at the bottom and a small cap at the top. She found a small piece of paper stuck to the side of the eraser.

Phoebe read what the paper said out loud, "The chalk dust will be pulled through the holes and contained inside the eraser. When it becomes full, just untwist the nozzle and pour it outside or in the trashcan. The eraser will stay clean this way."

"Well they have better quality stuff than we do Piper other than the advertisement." Paige said as she smiled. Piper liked the chalk and eraser already. Phoebe sat the eraser down, next to the chalk on the tray. Piper pulled the rest of the stuff out of the bags, which there were a few glass vials and some extra and rare ingredients that she had a hard time finding in Hogsmeade.

Paige moved from the desk that she leaned against and she began to walk toward the door. Phoebe turned and began to go with Paige. Piper looked up from her ingredients. "Where are you two going?"

Paige pointed toward the clock. "There is an hour before the feast. We wanted to take a quick tour of the school grounds then we were going to go by the lake. Hagrid wanted us to help chaperon the children on the boats and lead them to the Main Entrance." Piper waved them both goodbyes. Piper went to her room and locked the ingredients into her cabinet. She set a charm on the cabinet and on her door so no one could get into either of them. She left her room and began to head to the Great Hall, but a ghost stopped her at the dungeon door before she opened it. He was in front of her, so she couldn't pass.

"New teacher?" The ghost said in a cackle.

Piper sighed. She didn't want to stop for a chat. "Yes, I'm the potions teacher. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go to the Great Hall."

The ghost let out another cackle. He turned in the air and made it look like he was lying down on his stomach. "What is your name?"

"Piper Halliwell." She answered in a rush. She could hear the students gathering at the stairs, but she couldn't see them through the door.

"I'm Peeves." The ghost said voluntarily. Piper rolled her eyes and sighed. McGonagall told her about Peeves. McGonagall had also introduced Piper to the gruesome Bloody Baron so that he could get Peeves if she needed the help.

"Peeves, I don't have time for this. I'm going to warn you to get out of my way." Piper's hands went up, but she didn't do anything with them.

"Or you'll what?" He said in a trying voice.

"Or I'll do this." She flanged her hands out setting her eyes and mind on a burning torch next to Peeves. It exploded and Peeves gave a shrill cry. Small flames floated to the floor and they burned out as they touched the cool stoned floor.

"You can't do that to me. I'm a ghost." He said.

"You wanna bet?" She said. She tossed her head to the side, slowly bringing her hands up again.

"Not right now. I have kiddies to torture." Peeves went through the door, leaving Piper. She dropped her hands and released a sigh. She hoped that she wouldn't have to blow Peeves up, but there a part of her that really wanted to do it. She pulled on the door handle and it opened with a small creek.

She quickly walked to the side of the stairs, noticing the great mass of kids. The entrance was loud with children giggling, laughing, and talking in their conversations. She saw three tall students in front of her. Two of them were using the banister as their support to stand. There was one short pudgy kid talking with them. They looked older than most of the kids gathered in the room. One of them turned around as if noticing her stare. His short cut hair was dark, but a noticeable brown. He gave her a small smile and flicked her a little wave as she walked past them. She got a good look at the rest of the small crew. The short kid was pushing glasses up his nose. His short unruly light brown hair kept getting in his eyes. One of the tall ones had jet black unruly hair; his glasses were finely settled on his nose. He was looking into the crowd, but Piper could easily spot what he was looking at. He was looking at a girl that had natural flaming red hair. A few freckles were spread about her face. She was turned, so her eye color was undetermined to Piper. She smiled seeing that the girl was beautiful and had a badge with a P on it. A lion was curled at the bottom of the P showing the teachers and students that the student was from Gryffindor. Piper turned back to the boy that aimlessly stared at the girl. She noticed that he too, had a badge with a P on it. Piper knew the badge stood for Prefect.

The boy next to the boy that waved to Piper, smiled at her. He shook his head moving his dirty blonde hair away from his face. His brown eyes watched her. His robe was slightly tattered, but it wasn't really noticeable. The boy with dirty blonde hair pushed the boy that had waved to her toward her. She moved around the kids faster. The boy turned around and playfully pushed the boy back. The boy with black hair turned around after noticing a boy that was slightly taller than him walking his way. The taller boy had long white blonde hair that was pulled back in a pony tail. His hands behind his back, but Piper noticed that his wand was in his hands. She stopped, looking at his slow approach. She did notice that the taller boy's robe had a P badge pinned to it. The greenish gray snake curled around the tail of the P. She knew immediately that he was a Slytherin. Now that she knew this, she knew that she needed to watch him.

The taller boy said something to the boy that had waved to her. His hand was fiddling with something in his robe pocket. Piper guessed that it was his wand. She took a few steps closer, trying to catch the conversation.

"Sirius, nice to see you again." The taller boy said.

"Too bad I can't say the same Lucious." Sirius responded. His eyes were filled with hate.

"You have an eye for teachers I see." Lucious said. His voice was smooth as the words left his mouth. His pale blue eyes matching his smirk.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

Lucious turned around, tossed a wink at Piper and he turned back to Sirius. "Do you really want me to say? She is just over there you know. I may be able to set you two up. She looks quite young." Piper was taken aback at the fact that Lucious had winked, she didn't like that he or Sirius were slightly flirting with her. Lucious must not have known that Piper was in hearing distance or he found it amusing to say this in front of her.

"Lucious just leave." The short pudgy kid said.

"Pudgy Peter Pettigrew, you look the same as last year. I see you didn't take my advice to loose a few pounds." Lucious said with a small smile on his face. Peter looked like he was going to jump on Lucious, but the kid with black hair placed his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Save that for another time. Perhaps when a teacher isn't around."

"You're right James." Peter said quietly. Piper thought that James had stopped Peter because he was a Prefect. She may need to keep an eye out for James as well.

"Pity that your friend controls your body better than you do. Maybe you'd listen to him if he told you to loose a few pounds." Lucious said. Piper took a few more steps forward. She didn't like the way Lucious was treating Peter or any of them for that matter.

"Lucious, leave us alone. Go to your slut or pick on a first year." The kid with dirty blonde hair said. Piper's mouth slightly dropped when she heard the word, 'slut'.

"Remus, I didn't even notice you there. You were always the quiet one if Peter wasn't." Remus released a small growl that didn't sound too human to her, but his friends didn't say anything. Lucious grimaced.

"Just go." Remus said.

"I'll be back for you four later. I just spotted Severus. We need to catch up on things." Lucious walked off, heading into the crowd after he placed his wand in his robe pocket. All of the boys turned back to their conversation. Sirius continued to glare at Lucious. His attention turned when Phoebe went in front of the boys. She had a few kids that were talking to her.

Sirius whispered, "Damn, she's hot!" as she moved in front of them. He was smiling, his eyes trailing her.

"Maybe Lucious was right Sirius. You do have an eye for teachers." James said, slightly chuckling.

Sirius jokingly told James to shut up. "I hope she'll be my teacher this year. Maybe that other one too." Piper walked into the Great Hall, she was smiling, reflecting on Sirius. He was funny to her, but she knew he was trouble like Lucious. Phoebe and Paige waved and told all the children to enter the Great Hall. Lucious eyed Paige as he walked to his table, but his attention was turned when a pretty girl put her arm around his waist. Her long blonde hair behind her ears, showing her intense blue eyes.

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe sat in their chairs as everyone sat down except for the first years.

A/N: I'm glad you all liked the first chapter. I'm sorry this chapter came out late. I've been busy with school and the testing lately! Plus I've been grounded from the computer. (which of course sucks...but who says I can't sneak on when they aren't here? Just as long as you don't tell anyone then the story can continue!)


	3. Welcome Feast

As the charmed ones entered the Great Hall, they looked up at the ceiling, or what was believed to be the ceiling. Candles hovered over the table with nothing to hold them up. Stars twinkled into the ceiling with the dark sky as its background. The girls and the first years looked flabbergasted. Paige wondered if the ceiling was really there or not.

Phoebe and Paige sat down at the teachers table as Piper decided to help round the first year children up. Golden plates and silverware were sitting neatly in place with nothing on them. Crystal clear goblets with golden trimming sat in front of the plates. There were two empty seats next to Phoebe. Paige sat down between Phoebe and Professor Flitwick. He began telling Paige how the ceiling was charmed and how the candles just dangled where they were. Phoebe was looking around the large room. The students were talking excitedly, happy to be back with their friends and were happy that they could practice magic without getting into trouble.

Phoebe noticed that a door to her right was opening and a man stepped through. He had on the Hogwarts robes and badge. Phoebe was immediately captivated by his good looks and features. He looked around quickly then took the empty chair next the Phoebe. She turned away as if not looking him, but to be watching the students. The man's eyes looked at Phoebe for a moment without saying anything. Phoebe turned as if to notice him for the first time. She smiled and gave her right hand. "Hi, I'm Phoebe Halliwell, the Divinations teacher."

He returned a smile and shook her hand. "Hello to you too. My name is Cole Turner and I'll be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He looked at Phoebe once more, showing his good features to her. He then turned to watch the line of first years that were entering the Great Hall. Phoebe then remembered that what she heard from Dumbledore about the teacher.

She instantly released another smile wondering what made him late. "I've heard a little something about you."

He turned his attention back to Phoebe. "Really? I hope it was good then."

"I don't know if you would count being late a good thing."

"I don't think I'd say it was a good thing either, but I had to check on something before coming into the school." Cole answered back. He didn't sound too serious, he remained polite. Phoebe decided not to pry into his business, Cole spoke again before she could say anything. "Is this your first year teaching at Hogwarts?" He asked her.

"Yeah, it is. I came here with my sisters. They'll be teaching here as well." Phoebe answered. Cole began looking around with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Don't tell me they're as beautiful as you." Phoebe couldn't believe he was flirting with her.

"I've always thought myself as the prettiest."

"When will I get the chance see them?" He asked.

Phoebe slightly turned, getting Paige's attention. "Now." Phoebe said with a smile. "This is one of my sisters, Paige, she teaches Care of Magical Creatures. Paige this is Mr. Turner." She introduced.

"Call me Cole." He responded. Paige smiled saying hello to him. Piper came from walking around the room. She sat in the last chair next to Cole.

"And this is my other sister, Piper, she teaches potions class." Piper smiled and gave a small nod toward Cole.

"Nice to meet you Piper. I'm Cole Turner. Just call me Cole." Piper nodded again as the room became totally quiet. Everyone's attention turned to Professor Dumbledore.

He was standing in front of his golden throne like chair. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore for those who do not know me. We will first have our annual sorting of the houses for the first years then I will give the announcements." Dumbledore sat down then Professor McGonagall brought the old dusty hat out and sat it down on a wooden stool. It sang a song giving the descriptions of the houses. The first year students stood and listened. All of them were anxious.

After the hat finished its song, Professor McGonagall held a long scroll of paper with the names in alphabetical order. She first called "Abyll, Lisa". The girl slowly walked to the stool, looking slightly afraid after the professor placed the hat over her head. After waiting a few seconds, the hat called out "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor's cheered. The houses clapped and cheered as the first year students were sorted.

Finally after all of the students were seated, Dumbledore rose again. "Thank you Professor McGonagall." A small amount of students clapped. "Please let me first introduce our new teachers." He looked down the table at the charmed ones. "First we have the potions teacher, Professor Piper Halliwell." Piper stood up, whistles came from everywhere as did the claps. "Then we have our Divinations teacher, Professor Phoebe Halliwell." As Phoebe stood, with the whistles and claps, came calls that made Phoebe slightly blush. The noise wouldn't cease. "Please quiet down." Dumbledore called out. "And lastly, we have the Care for Magical Creatures, Professor Paige Halliwell." She stood and the noise was louder than ever with cheers, cat calls (flirting calls for those who don't know what cat calls are), whistles and claps. The sisters down, not helping but to smile.

"Thank you students for your enthusiasm for our new teachers. I hope you show our new teachers that we have nothing but respect for them." Phoebe thought that Dumbledore had forgotten Cole, but she decided to wait to ask Cole how long he'd taught at Hogwarts. "Professor Turner has returned and he will be the Defense of the Dark Arts teacher again." Cheers came from everyone, especially Slytherin. Cole smiled and nodded. It was obvious that his students liked him. "He will also be the Head of our Slytherin House." The cheers from Slytherin got louder as there were a few boos added in from mostly Gryffindor.

"Thank you students. Now Mr. Filch has reminded me to tell you students to not bring stink pellets back from Hogsmeade. This is my message to the third years and up. If I am to hear or even smell a stink pellet that has been set off in our school, then you will have severe punishment and the possibility of having no visitation rights to Hogsmeade for the rest of the school year. For the first years, the Forbidden Forest is off limits. There are many uncontrollable creatures in there and I forewarn you stay away from there if you do not want to get hurt or even die.

" Also, as many of you know, Yoland Moore Head also known as the Dead Tamer or Necromancer King has escaped from Azkaban and I assure you that you all are safe here at Hogwarts, but I do ask that you be on the lookout for any suspicious behaviors and there will be severe punishment to anyone found roaming the halls and grounds of Hogwarts at night without the escort of a teacher or prefect. Now that we have this all out of the way, let us enjoy our feast back to Hogwarts. Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore and everyone else clapped as the food began to appear on the tables.

Food even appeared in front of the teachers' table. Everyone began to eat the delicious food without delay. Phoebe began to talk to Cole. "How long have you worked here in Hogwarts?"

He answered after taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "I've taught here for one year, but I took a year off last year because I needed to travel to write a book."

Piper jumped into the conversation. "What kind of book?"

"A book about creatures that haven't been discovered yet in the wizard world. You'd be surprised about what hasn't been found yet." Piper was interested and she and Cole began talking about certain creatures. Phoebe started to become slightly jealous, but she brushed it off as she talked to Paige. "Phoebe did you bring the Book of Shadows?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We can look up that Necromancer guy." Paige answered.

"Why would we need to look up him in the book? You heard what Dumbledore said, we're all safe here."

Cole turned to say something. Phoebe didn't even know that he was listening. "Dumbledore is a great headmaster and he keeps things pretty safe, but there can be ways that someone like a necromancer can even enter Hogwarts school grounds. He could enter through the Forbidden Forest, or use something that has died in the Forbidden Forest to do something."

"No one would try to go through the Forbidden Forest. You know how thick that place is?!" Piper said.

"Are you sure no one would try to come through the Forbidden Forest? Wizards with great power would be able to overcome the troublesome madness in the forest. Even Hagrid, the big guy over there has been in the forest and he barely knows magic."

Paige looked around Phoebe at Cole. "Have you been through the forest yet?"

It took a second for Cole to answer. He hesitated. "Yes...I have. It was the last place I went into before coming into the school. I have something in there that I must watch. It's for a class I'm teaching of course, but it's also a study I'm doing for my book." Cole seemed reluctant to answer the question. Paige was beginning not to like Cole, he seemed quite eccentric to her, but she decided to say nothing more.

"Is it a bad creature?" Piper asked after she ate some bread.

"Decides on who you talk to." He answered. Piper didn't quite get the answer, but Phoebe jumped in talking.

"Does Dumbledore know what you're doing?" She asked.

"Of course he does, Dumbledore knows everything that goes on at his school." Piper answered.

"I asked Cole." Phoebe looked at Cole.

"Yes he does, but Piper, Dumbledore doesn't know all but he knows most. Just to keep you girls happy though, Dumbledore has been one of the most cautious and safe Headmasters the school has ever had, so as for Yoland, he probably won't even come to the school. He has no reason to. Yoland is one of Vol...You Know Who's Death Eaters so I'm pretty sure that Yoland would try to crawl back to him before coming to the school."

Paige knew that everyone was afraid to speak Voldemort's name so why had Cole said the first part, but dare not finish it? She was losing her trust for Cole already, but it was obvious that her sisters were entranced by his smartness and good looks. Paige sighed as her two sisters listened to Cole give information on Yoland.

The feast lasted for a while until everyone was full and couldn't eat another bite.

Dumbledore stood up once more. "I'm sure that many of you are tired and we all need our rest for the first day of school tomorrow. Your prefects for this year are standing at the front of your tables. Please follow them to your houses and learn your passwords for the year. You are not to tell anyone the password and try not to write it down." Dumbledore smiled to lighten the mood, "Have a safe and resting night." The teachers and students went to their rooms.

Phoebe walked to her room, thinking about Cole. She wasn't able to get him off her mind even as she went to sleep. Piper remembered to put her security charm on her door then she went to bed. Paige didn't like Cole as much as her sisters did but she was full and satisfied and she couldn't wait for the next day to arrive.

A/N: Hey! I know I ended it rather quickly but a good year for Hogwarts is coming up! I hope you enjoyed the chapter though (it was rather boring I guess) BUT a good chapter is coming up. Believe me. Don't forget to RR! I love to get reviews or I feel like I'm writing the story for nothing. (It's happened! Look at my Matrix story!)


	4. Troublesome Four

A/N: Seeing that there are three sisters to do, this is going to be hard, so I'll probably keep my eye on Piper and Phoebe, sorry for Paige's fans, I'll try to include her as much as I can!! But I've made Piper a big main character. I'm sorry!!!! And I apologize about giving James the Prefect badge instead of Lupin, I told you I haven't touched that fifth book after Sirius fell through the veil (he could still be alive!) I forgot and again I'm sorry. I've worked out the whole badge thing out in the upcoming chapter.

I'm rereading all of the books now so that my information can be more consistent(including the fifth one…grrr), but if it isn't, plz don't jump on me, but I don't mind you telling me what's wrong. I don't mind constructive criticism, but no total out flames. Oh and does anyone know Tonks' last name?

Chapter 4: Troublesome Four

(Piper's way of seeing things. It isn't her P.O.V b/c I didn't write it in first person)

The charmed ones awaited as their students walked into the classrooms (Paige's class being outside). Piper slowly walked around the classroom, observing her students as they filed in loudly. All of them were excitedly talking, but many of the boys had to do a double take on her. The students picked a desk to sit at. Piper looked at the paper on her desk to tell her what two houses would be coming together for her first period class. Gryffindor and Slytherin, 7th year were written across the top of the attendance paper. Piper released a low sigh hoping her first class wouldn't be all that bad.

Most of the students were now situated except for four in the back. Two more students walked through the door. She instantly remembered the face, but not his name. The boy had his blondish white hair pulled back into a ponytail as the same girl with intense blue eyes practically clung to him. As the boy made his way around the room for two seats in the middle row, he brushed against the dark haired boy with glasses. He made no intentions of apologizing.

The dark haired boy acted as if it never happened, but one of his friends watched until the guy sat down. Piper took it upon herself to do something before he'd do something wrong. She casually leaned against her desk, with her hand poised the top. She pretended to clear her throat to get the boys in the back attentions. "Excuse me, I expect you guys don't want to be late now do you?" She asked.

The boys looked up from their snickering. The boy with brown hair responded first. "Late? How is that when we are in the classroom?"

Piper slightly smiled. "If you aren't in your seats before the bell rings, then I'll consider you late." Just as Piper finished her sentence, the bells had ringed. A few girls snickered. Piper cocked her head slightly. The pudgy kid made his way quickly to his seat as the others didn't move as fast. "Thank you, considering it to be the first day, I won't count it, but I expect you to be in your seats next time." Piper picked up the parchment that had the attendance on it. "Okay…since I don't know any of you, I'll just ask you're name and check you off. This way I'll get to know who you are."

The same kid that had questioned her about being late raised his head. Piper called on him. "You may get our names, but what is yours'?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Miss. Halliwell."

"There are three of you; can we call you by your first name?" He asked.

Piper sighed. "Fine with me. You can call me Piper." The boy smiled from his success. "Alright," she looked at the attendance, "Nymphadora Beclan?" Piper thought that was a weird name, but took it to be a girl's name.

The girl raised her hand. "I prefer Tonks…" She said. Piper looked at the girl's crazy spiked purple hair, she had gray eyes that matched. Piper nodded, changing the name on the paper. She looked back up at Tonks to move on, but noticed that it was now blonde and curly and her eyes weren't gray anymore, but a hazel color. Piper thought that she had been imagining things. Students around Tonks began snickering. Piper shook her head, moving the image from her mind, then she looked at the attendance once more. "Sirius Black." The boy that had talked to her about the bell raised his hand, he was smiling, then it turned into laughing with the whole class.

Piper looked around again and her eyes had fallen down onto a girl with a very large wide nose. The girl's eyes were so droopy that she couldn't see the eye color. The girl had black long hair with a few gray streaks in it. Piper didn't know it was possible for a girl her age to have gray hair. Piper looked around again because she didn't even remember the girl coming in. Piper didn't see Tonks anymore and Piper's face became confused. "Alright, alright…" Piper said trying to die the laughter down. She walked over to the droopy eyed girl. "Where did you come from?"

The girl looked saddened. "Y-you never noticed me?" Her eyes were getting teary eyed. Piper didn't know what to do exactly.

"It's not that I didn't, it's just that I don't remember you coming in." The class laughed harder as the girl broke out into crying. Piper stood speechless, unsure of what to do.

While Piper stood, wondering what to do with the girl, a knock came from the door. "Come in."

Professor Dumbledore stepped into the room and the students' laughter instantly ceased. Piper looked down at the now silent girl. She had raven black hair with green eyes, her nose wasn't so big, but actually narrow boned. Piper sighed, not liking the way her day was already beginning. Dumbledore quickly looked over the class, and then he finally ended his gaze on Piper then lowered them further on Tonks. "I heard quite a commotion in here. Tonks, I'll just ask once this year, please keep to one look while in your classes. It would be a help to and for everyone." A few snickers escaped the lips of more students. Piper looked down at Tonks, "Miss Halliwell, may I please have a word with you?" Piper was slightly apprehensive, but she needed someone to watch the class.

"I'll be there in a minute Professor. I need someone to watch the class." Dumbledore headed out the door to wait patiently as the students shot their hands in the air to volunteer. She noticed that Sirius was eagerly waving his.

She quickly looked around and her eyes caught the two prefect badges. She waved for the one with black hair and glasses to come up. "Could you please watch the class until I return?" He nodded and got up. He began walking confidently, until he abruptly fell to the floor. The class broke out into laughter. Piper noticed that the blond haired kid had his foot sticking out with a smirk on his face.

He looked down the black haired boy. "Oh, I'm so sorry Potter, next time; you may want to watch where you're going." Potter grunted. Before getting up, he moved his wand in front of the blonde haired boy's shoe. Piper heard him whisper something, but she didn't understand it. The blonde haired kid didn't seem to notice what James did while he snickered and joked for a second with his friends. Sirius was slightly smiling, obviously trying not to laugh. Potter got up and wiped his robe from the dust. Piper thought that James would continue his way to the front, but he looked at the blonde haired kid.

"Lucius, you did that on purpose," Potter lightly tapped his prefect badge with his wand, "and since I'm a prefect this year, you get detention." Many of the students' mouths dropped and murmurs began. Piper wasn't sure if prefects were allowed to give out detention to other prefects. Potter knew what he was doing and saying. He knew it sounded ridiculous, but he needed his small plan to work.

"You can't do that! He's a prefect too, you idiot!" The Slytherins called out.

Lucius stood up to face Potter, but James noticeably stepped back. "I told you to watch where you were going Potter. My foot was resting there as it is now at my own liberty. Be that as it may, you cannot give out punishment to a prefect. Only administrators can." James took the last step he could; a desk behind him prevented him from moving further.

Piper was amused by what was going on, but she was also quite worried that Dumbledore would get impatient, but she noticed that she was wrong as she saw that Dumbledore was talking to someone in the hallway through the door window. Lucius began talking more before she could intervene. "What are you doing Potter? Why are you moving back? Afraid of me?" Some of the Slytherins smiled.

James shook his head and responded, "The only thing that you frighten me with is your face and lack of intelligence of the monthly holidays and occasions. I don't see why you're wearing that ugly mask you call a face when it isn't Halloween." During this time, Lucius began gritting his teeth with anger. He snarled having nothing more to say and moved forward at Potter, but began to fall to the floor. His foot was stuck to the floor causing the imbalance of body weight.

Piper gasped and she threw her hands up, freezing Lucius in mid-air. She didn't freeze anyone else at the time having to spend her concentration on him. Gryffindors snorted with laughter as they saw the expression on Lucius's face as he was falling. The Slytherins were in a state of shock while a few of their own tried not to laugh.

Sirius got up from his chair and began making faces at Lucius, knowing that he'd get no response from the boy. Lucius's eyes had widen and looked as if they were about to pop out while his mouth gaped open. Lucius' hands were stretched in front of him hoping to break the fall. His head was also right in front of the desk that Potter was stopped by. Piper noticed that he had quickly moved so that his head would hit the desk. Some students weren't laughing, such as a boy who had dirty blonde hair. Piper realized he was one of Potter's friends.

The friend had stared at Piper in amazement at first. Then the boy got up, wiping the expression from his face. "James, you shouldn't have done that." He warned.

James just sighed. "Remus, he gets what he deserves. I do have to say that some people don't deserve the prefect badge."

Remus looked at James with a small frown and said in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah, I believe that some PEOPLE (very sarcastically said) don't deserve the badge as well." Sirius held his hand over the back of Lucius's head. Remus slightly elbowed Sirius in the side to keep him from pushing Lucius down.

"The bloke needs a slap in the head if you ask me." Sirius responded. The students calmed down, but some were wondering how Piper had frozen Lucius in place without a wand, though they said nothing. The pudgy kid had moved away from his desk, realizing that Lucius would hit his desk in the fall. The kid said nothing as he watched his three friends.

Piper realized that she needed to hurry up and get Lucius up before he'd become unfrozen and fall. "Help me sit him down James and Remus."

Sirius's mouth dropped. "Let him fall." He had said.

Piper sighed while the boys tried to sit Lucius down, but his foot wouldn't move. Remus bent down and muttered "_Scurgify."_ He then tapped his wand on Lucius's foot. The foot gave way and it finally let the boys make Lucius sit down. Remus and James were finally successful at getting Lucius properly in his seat; they sat down, waiting for what was next to happen. Piper was waiting for Lucius to move again, but she remembered what Sirius had last said. "Sirius, I couldn't have let Lucius fall."

"Yeah because you're on their side." The room fell silent from the comment. Dumbledore opened the door and peeked into the classroom.

"Professor Halliwell, it seems something has come up and it must be immediately taken care of. After the classes end or during lunch period, I would like to ask that Remus Lupin and James Potter come to my office. Piper would you be kind to escort them, security purposes as you should know." She knew she had to give the gargoyle the password. Piper gave a small nod in response, and then he left. She was relieved that she didn't have to worry about Dumbledore at the time. She had enough to worry about on her hands.

Sirius and Piper were now the only ones standing in the silent classroom. She hadn't understood how she was on 'their' side. She didn't even know who 'they' were! "What do you mean?!" She asked.

"You're on Slytherins' side. You are if you helped him from falling. You didn't have to help him. You could've bloody hell pretended to have reacted late and not have frozen him." Piper was taken aback by his language in front of her, and she was surprised by his quick temper though she didn't know why he was mad. Piper was also surprised at how quiet the classroom was.

"Sirius, it is my job as a teacher to help any student in the need of help."

"Professor Binn doesn't help." Sirius retorted quickly.

Piper frowned then she remembered who the teacher was. "Professor Binn is a ghost, he can't physically help." Piper heard someone counter her with 'no, he can't help because he sleeps all the damn time.' She never addressed who said it.

"I heard that you were sorted to the Slytherin house. Is that true?" Sirius asked, he sounded a bit calmer, his pale ears were red though from his anger, or it could've been from something else.

Piper thought for a moment on whether to answer the question, she didn't even know how the kids had gotten that information, maybe from one of her sisters. "That is a personal question."

"How so?"

Piper had no intents on answering the questions. "Sit down Sirius so we can have class."

Sirius slyly smiled, the smile had enlightened his boyish charm. "How about you tell me the house you're sorted into and I'll sit."

Piper gently shook her head with a sarcastic smile. "Or how about I'll take 10 points from Gryffindor if you don't sit?" Some of his fellow house students gasped, and began urging Sirius to sit down.

Sirius looked around as if to make up his mind. "What is ten points to us?" Some of the students were getting a tad bit upset. He slapped his hand down on James' shoulder, "We can quickly get it back by James winning us the Quidditch games." James smiled, unable to help himself.

Piper didn't want to take this anymore, she didn't want to deal with detention though. "Why does it matter-"

Piper was interrupted by a shouted comment from Lucius. "HOW DID I GET HERE?? I WAS FALLING AND NOW I'M HERE…HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" Lucius suspiciously eyed James and Sirius.

Piper answered Lucius's and Sirius's question at once. She was getting mad from not being able to continue with her class. She found that forty five minutes had passed and the bell would ring soon. "Lucius, I froze you and had the boys set you back in your seat. And Sirius, if you really want to know, I was sorted into Slytherin, but it means nothing to me at all. Now sit down or else." Sirius had a strong urge to was the "else" was, but he finally sat down. True was, being with Slytherin did matter to her. She finally saw how the students though of Slytherin. She didn't want her reputation to be this way, but it was something she'd try to change.

"I don't want to hear another word out of this class. Now take out your textbook and read the first page starting the first chapter on Sticking Charms." Piper found it quite ironic that her first lesson was on Sticking Potions even though James had did what he did to Lucius with a wand. Piper was quite upset that her class had gone wrong and she would've have them sticking papers, feathers, and other things, but it all got off to a bad start. She wasn't sure if she'd let them have fun for the day.

She touched the chalk in the chalk tray so that it would start writing what she said. "Read each potion thoroughly and tell me how you can undo them other than using Scurgify and this is for classwork. For homework, I want a 9 inch parchment written report on the Sticking Charm that can't be reversed or undone. Read the book and you'll know what potion I'm talking about. Then give me a theory on how you think it can be undone and why your theory may work." The chalk hovered in the air waiting for Piper to say more. The chalk wrote the keywords and shorthanded a lot of things on the board. A chalk with a mind of its own was a little scary to Piper, but she'd deal with it.

She gently tapped the chalk and it sat in the tray, motionless again. "We may try those theories out in class tomorrow, so you may want to test them. If someone comes close to removing the sticking charm, then you may become famous since no one has found out how to undo it." The class grunted from their assignment. Sirius's hand instantly shot up after he got his text book out. Piper sighed and wondered if she should ignore it, but decided not since he would bother her more in the long run. "Yes?"

"If no adult has found out how to undo this potion then how can we?!" Slytherin rolled their eyes.

"I didn't say find out how to undo the potion, I just said do a theory on how you think we can undo it and we may be able to reverse the potion. I'm not going to grade you on whether you undo the charm or not. Who knows Sirius, maybe it could work out and whoever does it can be a very famous young wizard." The girls glared at her. "Or witch." Piper quickly added.

Piper sat at her desk, getting a headache from her first period class. They were all doing their work now, and she needed the quietness to plan out what she'd do for the next period. They would be first years and she hoped they wouldn't be too unruly. Everyone worked until the bell rang. Lupin and Potter both jogged to Piper's desk.

Lupin spoke first. "When classes end, after school, would you be able to escort me and James to Professor D's office?"

"Yes I could." Piper gave a small smile from the name they gave Dumbledore.

"Thanks!" James said, then he went to talk to Sirius who seemed to be waiting by the door along with Peter.

She wondered how in the world Peter and Remus got mixed up with James and Sirius. They were all different though obviously. Peter was quiet and he obeyed the rules quite nicely while Sirius seemed to break every rule there was. Or he seemed to try and test them and bend them. James was a small mystery to her. It looked like he was a rule breaker along with Sirius, but he did have his limits. Piper just wondered how far his limits went. And Lupin seemed to the most polite of them all. He would speak up if he needed, but did what he was supposed to do…most of the time.

A/N: Sorry that I made the chapter so long. I couldn't figure out where to end it but RR! I like reviews, they help me out a lot. Thx! (I should have the next chapter up in hopefully a week at the most, probably before then though.)


End file.
